


Body Paint

by sabershadowkat



Series: I Hated You Because... [11]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is hyper, bored and has body paints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Paint

**Body Paint**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
I Hated You Because...11

 

 

  
  
  
  


Spike was bored, hyper and horny as all hell.   
  


Angel was asleep.   
  


Spike had a box full of edible body paints and an instant camera.   
  


Angel was in a  _drug-induced_  sleep because Cordelia had slipped the dark-haired vampire a mickey in his warmed blood before she'd gone home after the fight with the Quar'ha demon.   
  


Spike was jacked up higher than a crack user who'd just had a hit because of the same exact fight. Of course, his Sire had also been awake for four days straight before the fight, whereas Spike had driven down to Los Angeles for a surprise visit and met Angel, Cordelia and Doyle just as the were preparing to leave for the final battle at the Quar'ha demon's lair. Therefore, the younger vampire didn't blame his Sire for being asleep.   
  


But he was still bored.   
  


Angel's boxers came off with relative ease once Spike was able to get them past his sleeping Sire's literally dead-ass weight. Luckily for the hyperactive vampire, Angel insisted on sleeping on the outside of the double bed that was pushed flush against the small bedroom wall, which aided the blond's quest to alievate his boredom even more.   
  


Spike ran his eyes over Angel's practically hairless body and licked his lips. His Sire was laying on his back with his arms above his head and one leg crooked slightly at the knee, his nudity making him look like a sacrificial victim. Which, in Spike's mind, he was. A rather large, completely at the younger vampire's mercy, very naked victim about to be sacrificed to the boredom gods.   
  


The blond took everything off of the night-stand beside the bed except for the lamp, which he angled so the light shined on his sleeping Sire's form. Then, he set out all the body paints on the cleared-off surface, opening each one for easy access. He laid several body paintbrushes down beside the paints, then ventured into the bathroom to retrieve a cup of water, which was added to the supplies on the night-stand. Finally, Spike flipped on the portable radio he'd brought from Sunnydale a long time ago, during the early months of his and Angel's relationship.   
  


Relationship. Spike really liked that word. It made what he had with Angel more concrete. They were friends, partners, companions and lovers; they were Sire and Childe -- favorite Childe, if anyone wanted to get technical; and they had an exclusive  _relationship_  with each other, which meant that Angel was all his and his alone. It seemed like he'd waited forever for that to be true.   
  


"So, my dear poof," Spike said, picking up one of the brushes and eyeing Angel's face critically. "What ever shall I do to you?" He grinned, chose the white body paint, and got to work.   
  


With a slowness that bellied his hyperactive state, Spike turned his sleeping Angel into a canvas of color and design. He started with the dark-haired vampire's face, painting the angelic planes completely white before adding black diamonds over the eyes, round pink spots on the cheeks and cupid bow lips, transforming the older man into a harlequin.   
  


Moving down to Angel's neck, Spike very carefully detailed an intricate celtic knotwork collar in dark blue and black, which he would connect in the back when he turned the older man over with a small, silver lock. Within the knotwork, over his Sire's jugular, Spike painstakingly printed  _I belong to William_  in pale blue letters that matched the collar's design.   
  


After the seriousness of the collar he'd painted around Angel's neck, Spike went in the complete opposite direction as he moved on to his Sire's chest. The blond quickly painted a tear in the older vampire's right shoulder, exposing some of the muscle and nerves beneath the surface. From that fake injury, hundreds of tiny black spiders ran down across Angel's pectoral, over his unbeating heart and curved down around the dark-haired man's side where they disappeared into another fake injury he'd painted. Also, on Angel's right pec near the scurrying spiders, Red and Yellow -- the two M&M spokescandies -- stood on a chair, clutching each other in fright as they looked down at the arachnids.   
  


Spike glanced up at Angel's face as he dipped the paintbrush in the no-longer-clear water to clean it. He smirked when he saw that his Sire was still out of it. Grabbing the dark green body paint, the younger man went back to playing, drawing a small, cartoon lizard trying to crawl out of Angel's navel, but was stuck.   
  


A pit-viper quickly appeared on Angel's left thigh, its fanged mouth open in a striking manner, as if the snake were going to sink its poisonous venom into his Sire's bollocks with a hard bite. Of course, Spike absolutely  _had_  to paint the older man's knackers completely blue. He grinned unabashedly when Angel's cock stirred to life as Spike painted the sensitive sac, despite the dark-haired vampire being sound asleep.   
  


Humming along to the music, Spike wrapped his strong fingers around Angel's budding erection and stroked it to a marble hardness. Then, he drew a bright yellow smiley-face on the head, using the slightly leaking slit as a mouth. He painted red, yellow and orange flames along the shaft, chuckling each time his Sire's cock swelled and pulsed on its own.   
  


Once done, Spike painted fake white kneepads on Angel's knees, a strand of daisy's around the older man's right ankle, and each one of his toes a different color. He made a sweeping glance of his Sire's painted body as he set the brush down and laughed to himself.   
  


Picking up the camera, Spike took several instant pictures of his artwork, both full body shots and close-ups. He took special care to take good photos of the collar around Angel's neck, considering his Sire wouldn't be able to see it or the harlequin makeup because of lacking a reflection.   
  


After he was done, Spike put the camera down and picked up the stack of pictures. He decided to take a break before starting on his Sire's back in order to be certain the body paint was dry and headed out of the room for the kitchen.   
  


Spike returned to the bedroom a short while later and saw that Angel was still comotose. The blond walked over to the bed and lightly kissed his Sire on the painted lips. "Time to turn over, peaches," he said quietly as he put one hand on Angel's shoulder, the other on the dark-haired man's waist.   
  


The younger vampire rolled Angel over, exposing a long expanse of perfectly pale skin waiting to be painted on. Spike picked up his brush again and immediately painted a black mustache on Angel's griffin tattoo. He then climbed up onto the bed and straddled his Sire's waist because the older vampire was more in the center of the bed after being turned over. Taking the dark blue body paint, the younger man completed the celtic knotwork collar, adding a small, dark grey spike onto the silver lock he'd drawn at the nape of Angel's neck, which locked the mythical collar in place.   
  


Spike moved further down the bed after he'd chosen a new color of body paint. His eyes sparkled with devilish glee as he painted two, bright yellow arrows on the backs of Angel's legs, the twin arrowheads pointing inwards towards his Sire's hidden ringed entry. A few more slashes with his brush and the dark-haired man's ass was painted as well.   
  


Moving off the bed, Spike rinsed off his brush and frowned at the base of Angel's spine above the swell of his buttocks. The blond needed to put something on that sensitive area, but he wasn't sure what.   
  


As if giving him a message, the radio started to pour out a new song into the air and Spike's smile was one of pure wickedness. He quickly mixed a few colors together on the lid of one of the paint containters, climbed back onto the back of his Sire's thighs and proceed to etch one lemur humping another one, both of their cartoonish eyes crossing in pleasure. Spike painted an exaggerated cock on the one getting shagged, its huge and bulbous head dripping with pre-cum as it jutted from under the lemur's body.   
  


"You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel,'" Spike sung to himself as he put on the finishing touches. He leaned over to put the paint and brush aside, then sat back on his Sire's thighs. He studied his artwork critically despite the lascivious grin slashing his lips.   
  


Spike's eyes dropped down to the words he'd written on his Sire's ass and his smile grew. Grabbing the pillow Angel wasn't using, the blond climbed off the bed and, with a little work, had it folded in half and under the older man's hips. Spike quickly dropped his shorts to the floor and lightly grasped his rapidly hardening cock as he stared hungrily at Angel's rounded backside raised up in perfect fucking position.   
  


The younger vampire's thoughts flickered briefly on the what would happen if he shagged his Sire without the dark-haired man's permission, but quickly dismissed the thoughts. Angel had fucked with him -- both literally and figuratively -- while he'd been asleep many, many times. Besides, how could he ignore the blantant message scrawled across Angel's ass?   
  


Quickly, before he forgot, Spike snapped a few pictures of his Sire's painted back and neck, including a close-up of the lock on the collar, then set the instant camera aside. He then opened the night-stand drawer and took out a tube of chocolate flavored lubricant.   
  


Spike's brows furrowed as he looked at the lubricant. How in the world did they test the lube to make sure it tasted like chocolate? Was there a room full of men and women sucking on coated cocks and pussies to see if it was true? And what about flavored condoms? Were they tested the same way? The blond vampire laughed abruptly as he pictured some poor bloke's putting on his resume that his last employment was as a 'condom muncher.'   
  


With a shake of his head, Spike pulled his Sire's thighs a little further apart and climbed up behind the prone vampire. He coated his cock with the slick lubricant, his eyes closing at the brief bit of pleasure he was feeling as he stroked himself. His excitement built rapidly as he pictured himself sliding in and out of Angel's tight hole while the older man was off in dreamland and unaware of being fucked.   
  


Spike groaned and his hand tightened around his shaft as he stroked faster. His eyes snapped open abruptly and he released his throbbing cock before he lost the opportunity to fuck his comotose Sire because he'd already shot his load. As it was, the site of Angel's raised ass directly in front of him with the words  _Fuck me_  written in bold letters was almost too much for the blond.   
  


The younger man used the same slick fingers that had spread the lubricant over his shaft to coat Angel's inner walls. Spike groaned again as his first two digits easily slipped inside the relaxed ring of muscles. He added a third finger, stretching and preparing his Sire even though he was aching to be slamming into his lover.   
  


Finally, Spike decided enough was enough, and he replaced his fingers with the head of his hard-on. His eyes crossed in a mimic of the cartoon lemurs as he sunk into Angel's coated body. His hands grasped at his Sire's hips and he held himself pressed flush up against his lover's ass, his balls resting up against Angel's own testicles because of the way the dark-haired vampire was laying.   
  


Spike was no longer bored, he was no longer hyper and he was soon to be no longer horny as all hell. Bringing his hips back, the blond vampire began to fuck Angel, setting a pace that steadily increased in speed with every thrust. The younger man dropped his head back and let out a deep growl of pleasure, his eyes closed against the sensations coursing through him.   
  


A burning grew stronger and stronger in his lower belly as he slid in and out of Angel's slick hole, the sound of flesh hitting flesh fueling his excitement. Spike felt the tightening of his sac signaling his impending orgasm only seconds before white-heat seared up his cock as he came. His shaft pulsed over and over as he flooded his Sire's channel with his cool semen, his fingers digging into Angel's hips as he rode out the waves of pleasure.   
  


Spike collapsed back onto the bed between his heels, his cock sliding free from Angel's ass with a small pop. Panting heavily despite not needing the oxygen, the blond vampire tried to gather himself back together after his intense orgasm.   
  


Eventually, Spike managed to get up and go into the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself off, then returned to the bedroom with a wet washcloth to clean off his Sire's backside. Knowing that Angel would string him up if he just dropped the washcloth onto the floor, Spike went back into the bathroom, rinsed it off and hung it over the towel bar.   
  


A few moments later, Spike had removed the pillow from beneath Angel's hips and had pulled the older vampire onto his side in order to make more room on the bed. The blond readjusted the lampshade before climbing onto 'his' side of the double bed. He laid down on his side so he was facing Angel, his eyes drinking in the still peacefully sleeping, painted features of his Sire.   
  


"Cor, mate, I can't believe you slept through all of this," Spike said, his eyes growing heavy as post-orgasmic tiredness pulled on him. "Cordelia must've given you an elephant tranquilizer."   
  


He dropped his gaze to the painted collar around Angel's neck and he reached up to lightly run his fingers over it. "You're mine, you know," he murmured. "Body and soul, you belong to me."   
  


Spike's eyes fully shut as he lowered his hand to the bed between himself and his Sire, and he allowed himself to drop off into contented sleep.   
  


Angel opened his eyes a few mintues later, a smile crossing his lips. "I know I'm yours, Will," he said softly, raising his own hand up to brush his thumb across Spike's cheek, tenderly looking at his Childe's sleeping features.   
  


Then he put his hand over Spike's between them, closed his eyes, and, ignoring his aching, smiley-faced hard-on, went to sleep for real.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
